Starting New
by Shortcake79
Summary: Rose has gotten over the lose of Dimitri again. Just when she thinks she is happy,life throws her some curves. SEQUEL TO LIVING THROUGH IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong **

Some people believe there is only one person in this world for you, that you only get one chance at love blow it and you will be alone. I am walking proof that, that isn't true. My love life is long, considering I am only 24. I will give you the short version.

I met Dimitri Belikov when I was 17, he was my mentor and Lissa's other Guardian. We fell in love, but knew we couldn't be together because if we were we wouldn't put Lissa's life first. The time finally arrived when we found a way to be together. We were happy, and looked forward to a long and happy life together. Fate had another story in mind for us, the Academy was attacked and some were taken. After I had a fit, we went on a rescue mission. It was then that my world was shattered. Dimitri was taken and turned into a Strigoi. We made a promise to each other that if one of us was turned the other would hunt down and kill the other. Yeah so that was my mission now, to hunt down the love of my life. It took me two years but I found him, and with much heart ache killed him.

It was that event that turned my life in another direction. I decided after being patched up by some wonderful friends, that I would not return to be Lissa's guardian. My mom yelled at me and disowned me. I picked my life up and carried on. I became the World Taekwondo Champion (3 times now). 3 years after I killed Dimitri, I was shocked to come face to face with a very much alive Dimitri Belikov. We ended up getting engaged. I met his best friend Marcus Taylor, the week before Dimitri and I were to be married. I have never felt so completely at peace with someone.

The day that Dimitri and I got married, was supposed to be the best day of my life. After our ceremony I found him at our reception in a lip lock with Tasha Ozera. I heard them talking, and was horrorified to find out that Dimitri only married me because that is what his family wanted. He never loved me, he never wanted me, he lied. So I annulled the marriage and left to go on a vacation. I went back to Dajabon with Marcus. I was broken and very damaged but Marcus helped me crawl out of my hole.

8 months after Dimitri broke my heart I was really happy. I decided not to return to Russia and took over the Do Jo in Dajabon (I with a friend own a string of Do Jo's called the Lion's Den). Then the thing that scared me more than an angry strigoi happened. I fell in love. I was freaked out and tried to deny it, but Lissa talked sense into me. It was because of her that I am now with the love of my excistence Marcus. Let me tell you what a great life I have. Marcus is sweet and caring. I adore him, as does he adore me.

I have been training again since about a month after I got here. But the next 6 months will be very dedicated to training. The World Championships are coming up again, and I don't intend to lose my title. With my life going great, I guess I was waiting for something bad to happen. When it did I was mortified. I received a call from a very frantic Eddie. What he told me, almost made my heart stop. Not only was I going to have to battle for my championship again, but I was going to have to fight against the only person I was actually afraid to fight. My brain told me I couldn't beat him, my heart said I already had. Who is this person you ask, the one and only Dimitri Belikov.

**Well I hope you liked it, I know its short but I should have the first chapter up tonight. Reviews are always welcome. **

**SK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 1 hope you like it. Rose gets a call from her past and has to make a tough decision, but will she make the right choice?**

Chapter 1 Oh Happy Day!

I felt light kisses on my lips, and smiled.

"Good morning, Sunshine" I scoffed

"What's with the sunshine?"

"Rose, open your eyes" I groaned, but I complied and was rewarded. I stared into the most gorgeous green eyes on the planet. Marcus smiled at me, and I kissed his lips softly.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to drive me insane with curiosity?" He chuckled.

"I call you sunshine, because that is what you are to me. My sunshine, you light up my life. When we are apart, I long to hold you. When you are near me, my body burn's to hold you close." He pauses to kiss my neck "When you are sad, my heart pains. When you are smiling, my heart swells." I feel more kisses on my neck "When you speak, your voice is like heaven. I love you Rose, you are my everything, and there is nothing or no one that is more important to me than you". I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. He looked at me confused, and reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes. Could he be any sweeter?

"Marcus, I am not crying because I am sad. These tears are tears of pure joy and happiness. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I sure am glad I finally did something right in my life". Strong arms circled my waste and pulled me on top of him, I sat back so I could look into his eyes. "Marcus, I love you so much. I can't promise you that I will always do the right thing. I can promise you that I give you my heart, my whole heart. It's yours if you want it" I was taking a risk, I was showing emotion and it scared me. I had done this before; I had given my whole heart before. It ended badly, but I knew I could trust Marcus with my heart.

"I will guard it with my life". He smiled and I bent to kiss him. His arms tightened around my waist pushing me deeper into him. In one swift motion without breaking the kiss, he rolled us so he was hovering over me. He bent his head and trailed kisses down my neck, playfully nibbling my neck. I moaned and he chuckled. Oh so this is the game, seduction well this game I am good at! I pushed his head and leaned up to trail kisses down his bare chest, my fingers lightly tracing his defined muscles I felt him shiver and smiled. I left my hand rest on his chest and with my right hand pulled his neck down closer to my lips. I very lightly kissed his lips, nibbling on his neck. He moaned, and I trailed my light kisses back down his chest. My left hand trailing down, down, down. His hand snaked into my hair and he bent his head to my ear "God you drive me crazy" he whispered through heavy breathing. I giggled and let myself fall back onto the bed. He let arm raised his body off mine, and his eyes swept my body.

"I think it is I who is the lucky one, I mean do you know how unbelievable gorgeous you are?" I rolled my eyes and pulled him towards me.

We lay in each other's arms, as he traced light patterns on my back. I felt completely safe; I had only ever felt that with one other man. This was different, with Dimitri I felt safe in his arms. With Marcus I felt safe, because we were like one person. We didn't need words to describe how we felt to each other. He could read me, and I could read him. I never thought that it was possible to love someone who wasn't Dimitri, for so long that what I believed. Now I know that it wasn't real. He didn't love me, so it was never complete. Marcus loved me; he didn't have to tell me I could feel it. Every time he looked at me, spoke to me, touched me, or smiled at me. With Dimitri I felt a shock when he touched me. With Marcus it felt like fire burned through me. I loved him, more than I thought possible and it felt wonderful.

It was Saturday and I didn't have to work. Marcus was off too, so we decided to go for a swim. I love the ocean and the beach. We lived right on the ocean; our back yard was a beach. I spent a lot of hours back there just lying in the hammock.

After our swim, I took a shower and got dressed. I brushed and blow dried my hair and threw on some lip gloss (new stuff as the one Dimitri gave me got binned). I walked out to find Marcus lying in the hammock eyes closed. I crept up beside him, with the intention to surprise him. His are swept up and pulled me down to his chest. He didn't even open his eyes. I gasped and he laughed.

"How in the hell did you know I was there?" I saw a smile play on his lips.

"I smelled your perfume" Shit, some silent ninja I was. He opened his eyes as I struggled to climb out of the hammock. Once I stood up his eyes were wide. I frowned and looked down; maybe I spilt something on myself.

"What?"

"I love that color on you, your skin is beaming". I smiled and looked down at myself. I was wearing a dress, which that in itself was a miracle. It was strapless, and dark purple, with violet orchids traced into the fabric. He reached for my hand and pulled me back down to him, I bent and kissed his lips passionately and felt his arm pull me closer. I smiled, and pushed off his chest.

"Hey" He whined, I laughed shaking my head.

"I have to get some stuff for dinner; Lissa Christian, Eddie and Garth are coming for a bbq. Or did you forget you invited them?" He smiled at me; it was just a intimate dinner with our best friends. He climbed out of the hammock and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shook my head.

"You'll get my dress all sweaty" He kissed my neck, and laughed.

"Well then I will just take it off, that fixes that problem" His hand moved for the zipper, but I pushed him back.

"As tempting as that sounds, you were the one who invited them and at a bbq they serve food." He groaned.

"Can you give me 5, and I will come with you?" I nodded and he gave me a kiss and headed into the house to get ready. I walked back into the house, and grabbed a water out of the fridge. My phone chimed telling me I had a message.

**You look hot, can I come over? **

_How do you know I look hot? Are you stalking me?_

**Yes, tell your boyfriend to get out, so we can make passionate love** I laughed

_Ok_ I smiled anticipating the next step. Footsteps coming down the hallway. Marcus appeared around the corner, wearing blue and yellow boarding shorts and a light yellow t-shirt. Phone in hand he walked over to me.

"Ok?" I burst out laughing he was trying to act serious, I couldn't help it he looked so cute.

"Awww you look so cute" His arms circled my waist and pulled me to him.

"So you gonna kick me out, so your stalker can come over?"

"Only if he promises to make hot passionate love to me" I felt my lips curl up into an evil grin. Marcus walked forward forcing me to walk backwards. My back hit the wall, and his hand snaked down my hip to the hem of my dress and slipped under it. Lightly touching my bare thigh. My breathing hitched as his hand traveled up further. I stood on tip toes to kiss his lips. He turned his head and bent to my neck, trailing down to my bare chest, his other hand pulling at the top of my dress. I leaned back and felt my head thump on the wall, I closed my eyes. I felt his lips coming up my neck again and his breath by my ear. "We better go, before I can't stop myself" He whispered, and then pulled away from me. I stood there stuck to the wall. He looked at my face, and burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"Tease" I snapped, playfully of course.

"No, no that was a self control exercise" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it was" I said sarcastically. "It's ok, though because you will get yours". I walked over to him, really close pressing my body against his. I stood on my toes like I was going to kiss him, he leaned forward and I rocked back on my heels and reached around him to get my keys and purse. Then walked away smiling because that was the preview to what was going to happen later.

"See, you do it all the time" He said following me out to the car. I threw him the keys and slid into the passenger's seat. My phone started going off. I pulled it out and frowned at the number, it was a Montana area code.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Guardian Rosemary Hathaway please?" I knew this voice, but couldn't remember who it was.

"This is she"

"Guardian Hathaway, this is Guardian Petrov". Pausing to let me process who it was, Alberta of course!

"Guardian Petrov it's so good to hear from you, and please call me Rose"

"Yes Rose it is good to talk to you after so long, I however am not calling with such good news." Oh crap what now!

"What is it Alberta?"

"It's, well ok, it's your mom Rose. She is very badly hurt. Well actually the doctor does not expect her to make it". I sighed, yeah and what's your point.

"Ok, and this has what to do with me? She disowned me Alberta, she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me. So, what is it that you want me to do?" Marcus was looking at me very confused now.

"I understand that Rose, but the thing is she asked for you. She wants the chance to make it right between the two of you". I sighed, I mean I knew what I had to do. We had our fights and yes she disowned me, but she was still my mother and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate her.

"Rose? Will you come to her?" I sighed and looked at Marcus who was still confused.

"Yes, I will come. I will catch the next flight out. I will call you to let you know when I will be there"

"Ok, and Rose?"

"Yes Alberta?"

"Your doing the right thing" I sighed and we said good bye and I hung up. I reached for the door handle.

"You will have to handle the bbq yourself, my mother is very badly hurt and they don't think she will make it. I need to leave immediately" I turned to look into his eyes, and he reached for me and kissed my forehead.

"I will call Lissa, and cancel. Then we can pack" WE?

"What do you mean we?"

"Rose, do you think I would let you go through something like this on your own? I'm coming with you, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind" I smiled, and kissed his lips.

"Ok, thank you" He smiled and we got out of the car and headed into the house to pack. I was going back, back to the place I never wanted to go back to. There were so many memories there, I was scared but I knew with Marcus by my side I could do it. I could do anything.

**Well here is Chapter one, hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. SK**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 2, what will happen when Rose and Marcus get to the Academy? Will it be too later?**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 2 Life Hates Me

We boarded the plane, and Marcus could tell I was nervous. I was fidgety and was talking way to fast. He took my hand and kissed each finger, and I started to calm down. I mean it's my mom right?

"Breath, babe. It's going to be fine, I will be there with you the whole time" I smiled at him, since the beginning he always made me feel better. I leaned against him yawned and closed my eyes.

Seven hours later I woke up as the plane touched down, in Montana.

"Sorry, I guess I was really tired"

"No worries, I slept most of the flight too" I smiled as he stood and extended his hand to help me stand. We exited the plane, and headed for the rental car agency. I tapped my foot, impatiently while we waited for the woman behind the counter. She was human, and smiled sweetly at Marcus when we walked up. I stifled a laugh; she was trying to flirt with him. He looked uncomfortable, and shot me a _HELP ME _look. I laughed and took his hand in mine.

"Oh hunni I can't wait to get to the hotel so I can rip your clothes off" I smiled seductively at him, and he was trying not to laugh. The woman behind the counter quickened her pace, probably fearful we would start making out right there.

"Oh Rose your evil you know that?"

"Well you asked for help, I could have let her ask for your number" Stopping, I turned and started back towards the building.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to give her your number" I said with my most serious face. I was trying so hard not to laugh. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me back towards the car; I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Always a tease" He shot, I caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"You love it, I can tell" He laughed this time.

"Only you could do that and get away with it" He winked and I giggled. I knew he was right, I could do almost anything and he never got mad. It was so nice, he was just like me. Sarcastic, lay back and he almost never followed rules.

We found the car and I gaped. It was a 2010 Corvette, I looked at him and he smiled.

"Well, this should turn some heads" I heard him laugh. I slid in and he turned the key and we were off. We only had about an hour and he filled it asking questions about how it was growing up at the Academy. Soon, and I mean far too soon I saw the gates to the Academy. I tensed, Marcus took my hand and as usual I started to calm down. We pulled up to the gate and a guardian approached the car.

"Can I please see some ID?"

"Well I don't have any ID, what happens then" The Guardian bent down to look into the car and gaped.

"Rose Hathaway, so the rumor's are true, you have returned" I laughed and shook my head.

"No Guardian Alto, I am only here to see my mother" He looked sad, but let us through. We pulled into the parking lot, Marcus turned to me.

"You ready?" I took a deep breath in and then out. I nodded and we got out of the car. We headed for the office, as Alberta said we would have to see Headmistress Karova when we got here and she would give us our room key.

"Hello how may I help you" Said this weird woman sitting behind her desk.

"Yes, we are here to see Headmistress Karova. I am Rose Hathaway and this is Marcus Taylor". She nodded and picked up the phone and spoke quietly into it. She hung up.

"You can go right in." I thanked her and we walked over to the door. I knocked and heard Kirova tell me to come in. I opened the door and we stepped in.

"Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Taylor welcome" She smiled. This must be killing her, she hated me.

I smiled "Thank you Headmistress, when I spoke to Guardian Petrov she said you would have our room key?" She nodded and handed it to me. We were to stay in the guest housing. She told us that after we went to see my mother we were to find Alberta and she would fill us in. I thanked her and we left, going to the clinic.

Marcus took my hand, and we walked in. It all looked the same, all of it. The school, the clinic, the only change was the people, well some of the people.

"Guardian Hathaway?" I turned to see (not sure if that is how you spell it)

"Hello , this is Marcus Taylor" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Guardian Taylor. Rose your mother is resting, it might not be the best time to see her" She said, with almost panic in her voice. What is that about?

"Look I understand that, but I just spent 8 hours getting here as fast as I could. I would like to see my mother, I won't stay long I just want to see her" She nodded and told me that my mother was being held in the intensive care wing. I thanked her and Marcus and I made our way there. We stepped through the doorway.

"Rose?" I looked up to see Lissa, and Eddie.

"Lissa what are you doing here?" I was confused. Maybe she was here to heal my mother.

"You mean no one told you?" I shook my head. She sighed. "There was an attack on the school your mother and other guardian's saved so many lives. But were very badly hurt. Guardian Petrov called me and asked me to come help heal them" Great another attack, I mean it's been years since I actually fought a strigoi, but I added the stances into my training.

"Well, they are lucky to have you, I will see you later Liss. Marcus and I are going to go see my mom. I will find you later and we can have dinner together" I felt worry come through the bond, but I thought it was just because my mom was in bad shape.

"You know Rose why don't you both come back later, she is resting" Ok now Lissa sounds panicked, what is going on here?

"Look Lissa, we won't stay long I just want to see her" I said as I pulled Marcus passed her. Leading him to the room that had my mother's name on it. I sighed and opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" I growled, Dimitri was standing next to my mother's bed. His head snapped up and he looked sad.

"Roza loo..."

"You know what it doesn't matter, just get out and stay out understand" I snapped at him. I mean really what the hell. I heard someone clear their throat in the corner, and I looked over to see Tasha looking smug. Ok this is too much.

"What the hell is going on here?" I pointed at both of them "Neither of you gave a damn about her when she was healthy, but now that could be dying you come running to her bedside?" I felt Marcus squeeze my hand, he was trying to calm me down. I smiled at him to let him know I was under control.

"Look Rose you aren..."

"No Tasha, I am... she is MY mother. Now if you don't mind I would like some time alone with my mother. Wait you know what, I don't care if you mind, get out!" They looked at each other then at me and walked out the door. I watched them, and as Dimitri passed Marcus he glared at him. Marcus just laughed and kissed my cheek.

I shook my head and walked over to the bedside. There were so many tubes going from her to different machines. I stared at her, she looked peaceful. Well if you didn't see the tubes, the black eye, and the many bruises all over her she would of looked like she was just sleeping. They had told me when they brought her in, she had asked for me. Then she fell into a coma, and hadn't awoken since. I felt tears building up in my eyes, and sunk down into the chair beside her bed. I know that we weren't close, and that she had disowned me but she was still my mother and I loved her.

"I'll go take our stuff to our room, call me if you need me ok?" Marcus had bent to talk to me, I nodded and he kissed me and left. He was so sweet, this was his way of giving me some privacy with my mom.

"Mom? It's me Rose" Duh Idiot she knows who you are! "Lissa says you did a great job, and that you saved lots of lives. I am so proud of you Mom" I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks now. "Please Mom! I need you to wake up. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I need you to wake up so we can talk about this. I need you Mom, I need you to open your eyes and say anything. You can yell at me if you want, just wake up please!" I was sobbing, I had taken her hand and brought it up to my face. She smelled like some sort of vanilla musk.

I sat there staring at her and crying for what seemed like forever. I sighed and stood up and kissed her forehead "I love you Mom, I will be back in the morning" I turned and walked out, I met Lissa in the hallway.

"Rose, I am so sorry I didn't know how to tell you they were in there" I gave her a small smile.

"It's ok, besides it's not like I threw either of them through a wall" She laughed and we walked out and down the hallway. As we walked we must of passed 40-50 Guardian's some I knew and some I didn't.

"Liss, do you know what is going on?" She sighed and stopped me.

"Look, you need to go see Guardian Petrov as soon as you can. You and Marcus, there is some stuff happening Rose, some really bad stuff." Ok I am totally confused now, what does this have to do with me? I nodded and headed off towards my room to get Marcus.

"Honey I'm Home!" I said as I walked through the door. No answer...hmmm. I walked into the living room and it was empty, I walked down the short hallway and pushed the door open to the bedroom.

"Oh my god, Marcus what happened to you?" I rushed over to him, he was sitting on the bed trying to get a blood soaked shirt off. He look awful, his left eye was almost swollen shut, he had a cut under his right eye, and multipule bruises on his face, arms and neck.

"Well...umm...I sorta ran into to someone on my way back to our room" I was furious.

"Who?" He wouldn't look at me and said nothing. "Marcus, tell me who" Again nothing. I knelt on the floor and looked up into his eyes. "Marcus, please tell me who and what happened" He sighed.

"Ok so I left the clinic and was walking to the parking lot. Dimitri came out of nowhere and told me I had no right to be here. I told him I was here for you and that it was none of his business. He told me that he had no intention of letting you waste your time with a loser like me. I told him, that he had no right to anything that you decided that he had ruined that when he betrayed you. He tried to punch me, I dodged but he told me to stay away from you. That you where his..." I didn't hear anymore I was furious, the next thing I knew I was out the door and on my way to the Guardian's housing.

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knew where he was, the gym. I ran as fast as I could to the gym and barged in. He was in the weight room, there were a few other guardian's there too. When he saw me his eye's widened.

"Now Rose.." I slapped him across the face. He just stood there.

"What's the matter Dimitri, afraid that I will kick your ass in front of all these all too important Guardians" I was taunting him, I knew that in the mood I was in now I would no doubt of killed him. He reached out to touch me , I smack his hand away.

"Let me tell you something Dimitri, oh high and mighty fucken waste of skin. Who I am with is no concern of yours. YOU" I ponted at him, stalking closer to him "decided that you didn't love me, you decided to lie to me, you decided that you didn't want me and that you wanted Tasha instead. So therefore" I was now poking him in the chest " have NO FUCKIN SAY IN MY LIFE, so unless you want your ass handed to you. I suggest you stay the fuck away from me and Marcus." I turned to walk away and heard his steps to follow me. I whirled around catching him off guard. Ha Dimitri off guard this was really new!

"You know what's funny, I mean Marcus and I had a really good laugh over it. With you sex was great, with Marcus it's a mind blowing experience, you are half the man he is. He does love me, I am enough for him, and the best part is..He DOESN'T LIE to me. So back off Dimitri, because the next time I see you, I will not hesitate to hand you your ass." I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm. Is he retarded? I glared at him "Don't touch me, unless you want to be worse in bed than you already are" He let go of my hand and I stalked out of the gym. I was headed back to the guest housing when the nausea hit, I looked up and scanned the field in front of me. My eye's widened when I saw all the eyes staring back at me, they weren't just eyes they were red eyes. I started to run for the guest housing, I got inside the door, and picked up the emergency phone and spoke one word into in.

_Buria!_

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it, but what is going on? Did Alberta call Rose there for other reason's than her mother being very hurt? What will happen when Dimitri, Rose and Marcus have to fight together to save the Academy? **

**Review and let me know what you think so far.**

**SK**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Rose knows strigoi are around, but what will she do? Will she ignore the fact that she is a guardian or fight to save her friends! **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 3 Long Night

I didn't wait for a response on the other end I slammed the phone down and raced up the stairs. I burst through the door and Marcus jumper up off the couch.

"Rose, what is it?" He saw the look on my face and instantly rushed to my side. I closed my eyes and could only say one word.

"Strigoi" I heard him suck in a deep breath and opened my eyes to see him already in motion. He moved to his bag and pulled out two silver stakes. I gaped at him and he shook his head, telling me we weren't going to talk about it now. He handed me one and we rushed out the door. We flew down the stairs and Marcus raced for the front doors of the building. I grabbed his hand to stop him, he looked at me confused.

"Not that way" I pulled him to the side of the building, and slowly pulled the door open. I stuck my head out to see a group of guardians. I sighed in relief and motioned for Marcus to follow me out. Once outside I saw the full extent of the attack. There were strigoi all over, I heard someone scream and took in a ragged breath.

"Guardian Hathaway, we are under attack". No shit Sherlock. "We still aren't sure how they managed to get around the wards but none the less they have. We are going to evacuate the school; we are just too out numbered." I nodded and turned to tell Marcus, but he wasn't there. I spun to see him running at a strigoi that was attacking a moroi. My mouth gaped as he spun and slid the stake up the side up the side of the strigoi face. This getting the strigoi's attention off the Moroi, but forcing it on him. I moved to aid him, but realized he didn't need it. The Strigoi lunged for him and Marcus shot forward right for him, plunging his stake into the strigoi chest. He turned to look at me, and smiled. I guess because neither of us was assigned to a moroi I haven't seen him fight. He was more than capable. I smiled back and turned to the guardians.

"You get the evacuation under way; we will hold them off as long as we can"

"Are you crazy? That's suicide" I smiled and looked up to meet the guardian's eyes on me.

"You really should have more faith in me than that. Besides there are other guardians out there." I shook my head "Now get going"

I turned and took off towards the elementary building. I didn't know where Marcus went but I knew he would be ok. He had to be. I arrived to see a large group of strigoi standing with their backs to me. I would have the element of surprise, but only for so long. I lunged forward, and as I approached them I spun plunging my stake into the back of a tall strigoi. He screamed, but the others didn't turn around. Hmm that's weird. So staked the one to his right, still nothing. Well this is boring; I staked the rest and ran to the east side of the building.

The bricks where cold against my back as I slid along the side of the building. I peeked around the corner, and just as before there was a group of strigoi standing there with their backs. Well if they are that stupid! I lunged forward and staked the first one, only this time he screamed and they others turned towards me. I pulled my stake out and lunged for another, I staked him. I realized now that they were looking at me, but not attacking. I shook my head, and lunged for another. The tip of my stake was almost buried in his chest when I heard a hand clapping and evil laughter. I snapped my head to the direction and froze.

"Well if it isn't Rose Hathaway" I gaped, there standing less than 20 feet away was the blond strigoi that turned Dimitri. While I was hunting Dimitri I had met up with this particular strigoi many times. We would fight and taught each other, but every time he would pin me kiss my neck and vanish. I knew he was toying with me, I also knew he wanted Lissa and there was no ways in hell I was going to let that happen.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him, he smiled and walked closer to me. I didn't move, this would be the end of him…or me.

"I've come to collect what is mine" I scoffed, and advanced on me. His lips were by my ear "You know Rose, I could have killed you all those years ago. I didn't do you know why?" I didn't, and honestly I didn't care.

"Why?" I whispered. His breath smelled of copper and metal. His hand cupped my chin and I struggled to move my face away. His grip was tight and every time I moved he squeezed harder. I hissed in pain.

"You are special to me Rose, do you not recognize me?" I shook my head, not even meeting his eyes. "Come on, really look Rosie" I froze there was only one person in the world that I allowed to call me Rosie. That was Emmett. Emmett was a guy I met while Lissa and I were on our own. I met him in Portland, he worked at the gym I trained at. He was very cute, and we dated briefly. Until one night I caught him cheating on me. I ended it, but he went all crazy and said I belonged to him.

"Emmett?" He smiled, and I took a deep breath in. Crap this is so not good. All along I assumed this was to do with Lissa but it wasn't, it was about me.

"We really could have avoided involving the Academy this time. But you made it impossible for me to find you" I smiled knowing I had cut all ties to the guardian world after I killed Dimitri. " I knew you would come if Janine got hurt, you're so predictable" He laughed, and I heard the words echo in my head. He had attacked her on purpose, it was a trap to get me here.

Seething with anger I lunged at him, mid air I twisted and snap kicked him in the chin. He stumbled back, but remained upright. As soon as my feet hit the ground I felt his foot connect with my lower back, I fell forward and landed on the ground. He was on me in a flash, his hand grabbed a handful of hair and he pulled my head back. I whimpered with pain and he laughed. I felt his breath on my neck, and flinched. We had danced this way so many times, but he always let me go in the end. I had a feeling that wasn't the plan this time. I squirmed under him, trying to flip over.

"It's no use Rose, you are mine. I will have you" I laughed hysterically, I mean really did he think I would just lay here and take it. He flipped me over, and back handed me across the face. That is when I realized he had no intention of letting me chose. He was going to force me to turn. SHIT! He leaned down SHIT SHIT and I felt the pain, I tried to pull free but the pain was too much. This I understood, we all learned that if you just relaxed it wouldn't hurt, but if you struggled it hurt like hell.

I felt the pain, and something snapped inside me. I reached for my stake and leaned in closer to him, moaning. He took this as me giving in. WRONG! He released my hand and started to pull away, I looked at his face he was smiling. Ha! I smiled back, and snapped my wrist up and plunged my stake into his chest. His eyes widened , then turned back to green. I smiled, the silver was killing the infection. His body went limp and I pushed him off me.

I lay there catching my breath when I heard a very evil laugh. I closed my eyes, I knew that laugh. This man was the star of a lot of my nightmares. His jade eyes haunted me.

I flipped up onto my feet and spun around to see his menacing smile. I wanted to smack that smile right off his smug face.

"Well Rose, it's so good to see you" He smiled. I scoffed.

"I would say the same, but it would be a lie" I snapped at him. He just shook his head.

"Always so quick to judge" Um yeah your evil dumb ass.

"You know what I am done talking to you" I lunged for him, then felt my air supply get cut off. SHIT not good. I fell to my knees and tried to suck in air, I struggled and knew it was no use. I was dying. The world was starting to go dark, I hit the ground and was sure this was my end.

Suddenly I could breath, I looked up to see a man grinning. Christian. I sucked in air as my lungs burned. I looked past Christian and there was no one there. I shook my head and looked again, nope still no one there. FUCK!

"Rose, are you ok?" Oh yeah fucking peachy! I tried to answer but my lungs were still hungrily sucking in air. So I shrugged and Christian came to help me up. I looked around and saw the sun rising, I knew the attack was over. Well over for now. Another thing I was certain of, I now knew who was behind it all. I rushed to the gym that is where we all agreed to meet when the sun rose. I ran through the doors searching for Marcus, I started to panic when I didn't see him. What if he got killed? What if he got taken? Could I take losing him…I knew that answer it was NO!

Tears started to fill my eyes, I was hyperventilating. I felt warm hands circle my waist and I spun around. I saw the most amazing thing in my world "Marcus" I wrapped my arms around his neck and slammed our lips together. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Rose, I have been looking everywhere for you". I let me head rest on his chest and felt him lean his cheek onto my head.

"Rose?" I spun and saw Alberta, Stan and Kirova walking towards me.

"You had us worried" I sighed.

"I know who is behind this all" I paused to make sure I had their attention. "He attacked me, and if Christian hadn't shown up I wouldn't be alive. He used an air user, to cut off my oxygen"

"Well who is it" Stan asked. I sighed, this is going to hit hard,

"Victor Dashkov"

**So here is Chapter 3, hope you like it. Review!**

**SK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 4 finally! What happens to make Rose so mad? **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 4 Reality

"Are you sure?" This comment infuriated me, why would I say it if it wasn't true? It was like they expected me to say _No I made it all up_.

I scoffed and shook my head "Yes I am sure. I am a lot of things, but delusional isn't one of them" I snapped. I felt Marcus squeeze my hand; I squeezed back to let him know I was ok.

"Now Guardian Hathaway it was not my intention to sound like I didn't believe you. It's just that it is a shock. I mean you were there when they sentenced Victor Dashkov" I sigh, I am far too tired to deal with this crap now. I need sleep and to get Marcus back to our room to make sure he is ok.

"Yeah well I know what I saw, and what I heard. There is no mistaking that man, he was there and he had an air user there to help him. I don't know what it means, but I know what he wants." Stan, snorted I glared at him. WTF is with this guy? I felt my left arm being tugged down. I frowned what is with Marcus, I turned to look down and my world started to spin. Marcus had collapsed on the floor, I froze I couldn't move. I watched as Luka (where the hell did he come from?) picked him up and started to take off with him. That shook me out of my gave and I followed. Arriving at the clinic it was busy; I looked for my favourite doctor and saw she was scrubbing up for surgery.

"Oh my what do we have here?" I heard a high voice laced with an English accent question us. My head snapped around and saw a very tall woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. Damn I knew this woman's name...what is it?

"He collapsed in the gym, he was alright and then he just went down" I replied not caring anymore who she was. Marcus was still unconscious and I heard his ragged breathing.

"Ok let's get him into room 3 I will be right behind you" We were on the move before she even finished, I opened the door and Luka laid Marcus on the bed. I was at his side in a flash, he looked peaceful. NO you will not die on me!

"Please Rose, I need to examine him. Luka can you take Rose outside please?" I was about to protest, but by the stern look on her face and Luka's strong arms I know I didn't have a choice.

Luka led me out into the hallway, and we sat in the chairs right outside room 3. I felt Luka's arm around me and leaned into his chest, feeling the tears sliding down my face.

"I can't lose him Luka" I whispered and felt Luka's arms tighten around me.

"He will be alright Rose, he is strong." I smiled at Luka trying to make me feel better, he wasn't so good with words but he tried.

It seemed like hours, when the door to the room opened. The doctor peeked her head out the door and spotted us sitting there. I stood up and she gestured for us to come in. I rushed past her and went straight to Marcus, taking his hand in mine. He felt cold, and I stared as his chest slowly rose and fell.

"He has some minor injuries, but mostly he is just very tired. He just needs some rest. I would like to keep him here to make sure; he is very dehydrated so I started a line." I sighed with relief. "You can stay for another 10 minutes, but then I want you to go back to your room. You look like you could collapse any minute and now that we know he will be good as new tomorrow, I think it best you both just get some rest" I smiled at her. that was her name.

"Thank you so much " She smiled at Luka and I, the turned and walked out of the room.

"Rose" I tuned to wards Luka "I am gonna go find Andrea, I think we all need a good night's rest. Please call if you need us" I smiled and hugged him, with that he left. I turned back to Marcus, god I love him. I smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you" I whispered into his ear, sighed and walked out. I was so drained, but felt so much better knowing that he would be fine. I walked into the guardian's building went up to our room. I looked down, I was covered in blood so decided to take a shower before bed.

I closed the door of the bathroom turned the shower on. Quickly yanking my clothes off, I climbed in the shower and let the scalding hot water wash all my tension away. I washed quickly and turned the shower of. I wrapped the towel around me, and opened the door to my dark room. Walking over to the bed, I had to energy left I was spent. About halfway to the bed, I felt that familiar feeling you get when you feel eye's on you. I spun around and met brown eyes; I gasped and tripped over my own feet. Warm arms encircled my waist, preventing my collision with the floor.

"Roza, you're so clumsy" Oh yeah I knew that voice. I pushed away from him, and took steps back. I felt the wall behind me. Realizing then that I had nowhere else to go, he had trapped me. I tugged nervously at the towel, and scowled when it let go and fell to the floor. I bent to pick it up, but a foot kicked it out of my reach. Oh yeah this is so what I need right now. So I did what any girl would do, I placed my hand on my hip and gave my best pissed off voice.

"Dimitri, what do you want?" I heard his breath catch HA fucker! He took slow steps towards me. Okay wait that wasn't part of the plan! SHIT! I felt his arm brush my arms, I cringed at his touch.

"Roza, I just wanted to make sure you where ok. I saw what happened with Marcus." I scoffed sure you do.

"Dimitri first of all, I know you could care less how I am, you proved that to me on our wedding day. Secondly so you know Marcus is find, just needs rest." I was pissed, and how did he get in here? "So now you know, so you can fuck off and go back to Tasha" I snapped at him. I heard him sigh.

"Please, can you just let me explain?" I shook my head "I know what I did hurt you, but I realized that it was you I want. I love you Roza" I laughed at that. How many times had he said that to me? Looked into my eyes and LIED to me.

"Well Dimitri, you had your chance and you blew it. I wasted so much time hurting over you; I wasted 5 years of my life. I won't waste any more time with you. I loved you Dimitri, I gave you everything, and you "I shook my head, and pointed at him "threw it all in my face. I was broken, you did that to me." I laughed "But Marcus patched me up, he loves me." He chuckled.

"I suppose this is when you tell me you love him too right? This is when you tell him you love him more than you ever loved me?" This time it was me that laughed. I owed him nothing.

"You know what Dimitri; my life doesn't have anything to do with you. That was your choice a year ago, but it my choice now. I don't love you, I don't hate you, I don't feel anything for you. I don't wish you harm, but I don't want you in my life either."

"You didn't answer my questions Roza, I think that's because you DO still love me. I think it's because you want me more than ever, just like I want you" He took two steps closer and he pressed his body into mine. I smiled; I lifted my arm and punch him in the groin. He leaned forward and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the door, opening it and throwing him out.

"I guess you know what thinking got you" My arm flung forwards, slamming the door this time I looked it. I smiled at myself as I climbed under the covers. I know that a year ago I wouldn't have been able to do that, but Marcus saved me from him. I loved Marcus; he is more than just the love of my life. He is the love of my existence.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

I groaned, this better be good. I climbed out of bed, and dragged myself to the door. Turning the knob and flung the door open.

"This better be..." Warm arms encircled me and then I was bombarded with kisses. I laughed and heard him chuckle.

"I thought you were at the clinic?" His chest vibrated with laughter.

"I was, but when I woke up said I could go. I could go back if you want" He started to pull away; I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me.

"I don't think so, I don't intend on every letting you go" I whispered into his ear and felt him smiled as he kissed my neck.

"I love you Marcus, I have never loved anyone or anything more than I love you" I said pulling back looking into his eyes. He leaned down, and brushed my lips with his and my body was on fire.

"I love you too Rose. I will never let you go ever! Now didn't you say something about not intending on letting me goes?" I laughed as his foot slammed the door and let him pull me to the bed. Making me forget about everything and everyone else. Just us.

**So here is Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update, won't take so long for the following chapters ******

**Hope you enjoy it, REVIEW!**

**SK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 5, What happens to almost tear Rose and Marcus apart? **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 5 All Wrong

I woke up and smiled, remembering that Marcus is ok. I rolled over expecting to find him lying next to me, instead I found a note.

_Went to get some supplies, see you soon._

_Love M_

_**Gone to the Gym.**_

_**Love R**_

Supplies for what? I wonder what he is up to. Stretching me roll out of bed and my feet hit the cold hardwood floor. I decide to throw on some workout clothes and head down to the gym. It's early the gym should be empty. I grab my black yoga pants and a black Nike tank top, throw on my shoes and head out the door.

When I open the doors I am greeted with a cool wind, feeling totally refreshed. Running I make it to the gym in no time, I open the doors to find an empty gym. Perfect! I sit on the mats and stretch my body out, feeling the effects of the night before. I am in my own world thinking about the attack and the things that Emmett said to me. I am still having a hard time with Emmett being a strigoi, I mean he was a really nice guy. I am so lost in thought I don't hear someone sit on the mat behind me.

"You're up early" startled I don't need to turn to know who is behind me.

"'What do you want?" I snap. I really don't need this right now. I hear a sigh.

"Please Roza, can we talk to each other without snapping? I really want to talk things out. I miss you" I snort.

"You miss me? Well Dimitri I guess you should of thought about that before you sucked face with Tasha, and lied to my face" I pause to stand, I have had enough I don't want to be near him. "Look Dimitri I really have nothing to say to you, you lied to me. You told me you loved me, we got married and it was nothing but a lie. For you anyhow, what I said to you how I felt for you was the truth." Turning to walk away, I feel his warm hand on my forearm to stop me. I look at his hand and then at his face. I give him my if-you-value-your-life-let-go look, he smiles. Yeah he really is stupid!

"Roza..." I shake my head.

"Dimitri stop calling me that, my name is Rose. You can't call me Roza I am not yours anymore" I need to get away, my stomach is in knots and I really didn't expect to feel like this.

"Please talk to me, I was wrong. I thought that I wanted Tasha but I don't. You are the only one for me" He turns my face forcing me to look at him. His warm brown eyes boring into mine. Now there was a time that, that would of melted me. Right now, all I see is lies and emptiness.

"No Dimitri I am not. I love Marcus, he was there for me after you broke me." His eyes widen and he looks sad. "Yeah that's right you broke me, but Marcus has brought out the best in me. I am more alive now than I ever was with you. I thought that you were the love of my life, that I could never love anyone like I loved you. In a way I was right, because I love him so much more. So Dimitri go back to Tasha or don't, but really either way it doesn't matter to me, I don't want you and I never will" Smiling at myself, again I turn to leave and again he stops me.

"Really? You think I will give up that easy?" I shake my head at him.

"I don't care what you do, it doesn't concern me. You won't win though, even if I didn't love Marcus I still wouldn't want you. Now let me go, because I am done talking to you" I try to yank my arm away, but he pulls me closer to him. Crushing me against his chest, his hand snakes down and tips my head back. Then the world starts to spin as his lips trap mine and he kisses me like he never has before. I try to push away, but he is way too strong. So I go limp, yeah not my best plan. He wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ROSE!" That voice brings the world back to reality and I knee Dimitri in the groin. I run to Marcus, hoping he will wrap me where I belong. He doesn't he just pushes me away and shakes his head.

Dimitri strolls by, and leans down to whisper "I will be waiting for you my love" I scowl and I swear that I hear Marcus growl.

"Marcus, please you can't think that I would want him to kiss me" I plead with him to believe me.

"Why not Rose, because that is sure what it looks like to me. You were kissing him, he was kissing you what part is hard to believe?" I can feel the tears building up, I look into his eyes and see anger. Pure anger, I reach for his hand and he yanks it away.

"Marcus I was NOT kissing him. He wouldn't let me go. I told him to let me go, I told him I don't love him, I even told him I didn't want to be around him but he wouldn't let me go" I feel the tears streaming down my face. How can he think I would do this? I have no feelings for Dimitri at all, in fact I don't even hate him as that would be a feeling.

"You expect me to believe you? I know your past with him, and really I wouldn't blame him for wanting you back. But I never thought you would do this to me. You of all people! I love you Rose, with everything I am and everything I have. This hurts, I believed that you loved me, well I guess I really am an idiot after all" A sob sneaks out of my throat and he looks at me. Now I see the sadness and betrayal in his eyes. He really does believe I would do this to him. Anger starts to fill me, I am upset that he thinks I would do this. With Dimitri none the less.

"Marcus, I wouldn't ever do that to you. You have to believe me, I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. I can't live without you, you are my air I need you to survive. He won't leave me alone, he wouldn't let me leave. I came here to work out, and he came up behind me. He was trying to make me believe that he loves me and made a mistake, which I should have thanked him for doing. If he hadn't I wouldn't of found my true love, my soul mate. Please Marcus I love you I would never hurt you".

I look into his eyes, tears streaming down both our faces. He smiles at me, his eyes show me jealousy, anger and love. He reaches for me and I slam into him.

"Rose I should have known he would do this. He is trying to separate us, I am sorry can you forgive me?" I reach up on my toes and kiss his lips he eagerly kisses me back.

"Marcus there is nothing to forgive, I am just glad you know I wouldn't do that to you. I love you so much and can't lose you" He kisses me again and wraps his arm around my waist and leads me back to our room. Once inside he pulls me into the shower and shows me how much he loves me.

"Rose, I love you too and would die if I lost you"

**Ok I know short chapter, and it has taken me forever to update. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Hope you like it. Review**

**SK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 5 hope you like it!**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 6 **Fire and Ash**

I awoke wrapped in Marcus's arms, feeling warm I smiled remembering what had happened last night. I just lay there relishing in his warmth and love. God how I love this man, I was just drifting off again when I heard a noise outside. I wriggled out from Marcus's arms and made my way to the window; I pushed it open and froze. There were hundreds of strigoi, trying to hide in the shadows. I spun on my heels and flew over to Marcus.

"Marcus!" I hissed "Get up, we are under attack" With that he was up and we were both throwing clothes on. I grabbed my phone off the night table.

"Rose? What's the matter?" I heard a very sleep voice on the other end.

"Luka, get up we are under attack" I heard him drop the phone and knew that he and Andrea were in motion. Marcus was beside me and handed me one of the stakes he had brought with him, I took it and kissed him hard and then we were out the door. I flew down the stairs and grabbed the all too familiar phone.

"Buria" I whisper yelled, and was yanked back. I almost screamed until I realized it was Marcus. I looked at him like he was crazy until my eye's followed his. Standing outside the main doors to the building was a strigoi. We pulled back into the shadows and watched as about 15 strigoi filled by, once they were past I lead him to the basement of the building to a room where there were many other guardians already there already looking at blueprints of the surrounding buildings.

"Rose take team 1 and sweep the guest housing. Marcus take team 2 and sweep the administration building. Dimitri take team 3 and sweep the boys dorms. Andrea take team 4 and sweep the girls dorms. Luka take team 5 and sweep the guardian housing. Take the tunnels that come up through the basement of each building. The rest of us are going to sweep the grounds. You are to take any and all Moroi to the gym. Team leaders will keep in contact with these" Guardian Hamilton said holding up ear piece radios. We used these because they were silent, as in the only sound came through the ear piece.

I took mine and inserted it into my ear, there was a lot of commotion and we need to get a grip on what was going on. "EXCUSE ME!" I whistled getting their attention "Thank you, now that I have your attention I would like to make a couple of suggestions. First is that no one take any risks. Within your teams pair up so that you are not alone. No one is to sweep an area without a partner. You are to check in with your team leader ever 5 minutes. Second each team leader will designate 3 guardians' to be escorts to any moroi that you find on your way. NO ONE is to leave a moroi behind. Once you are sure there are no more Moroi in the building, the entire building is to be swept with the entire team. That's it, now let's get going. Just remember to cover your team" With that we are separated into our teams and tore off.

The tunnels were cold and damp but well lit. We raced through the tunnels to the basement of the guest housing. We all paired off, not making a sound as we swept the building. Each pair that found a moroi was to bring them back to the basement. I took the top floor with a guardian I had never met before but was impressed by his technique. I heard a scream and took off in the direction it came from, not waiting to see if my partner was behind me. I flew through the door, and surprised a large male strigoi. He had Lissa pinned in the corner.

"Get the fuck away from her" I hissed, and he swivelled and lunged at me. I spun out of the way at the last minute and as I spun my right leg connected with his stomach. I heard an hmph, and continued my spin around, crouching low in front of Lissa. I waited for him to turn and lunged at him, he advanced quickly pushing me back towards the wall. I steadied myself and kept upright, but he kept coming at me as I flew back and backed me up against the corner. I felt Lissa trembling behind me. For a brief minute I thought we were done for, seconds passed and I was brought back to the real world. NO I would not let them take her, I struck out hard with my right hand and it connected with his temple. He flinched and growled at me, but didn't move. SHIT! I bent low and swept my left leg out, bringing him down hard. Not wasting time I lunged at him and with all my force I drove the steak home. I heard Lissa sob behind me and turned to her. She looked at me and her eyes widened looking around me. I turned to see the man who had I knew was behind it. I stiffened, meeting his gaze. He had a cocky smile on his face that said oh yeah I will win this time. Wrong mother fucker! I slowly stepped back cornering Lissa again, as the two strigoi with him advanced on me.

"Rose how nice to see you" Again with that nice to see you, full of shit!

"Well Victor you have out done yourself this time. How many are here?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled. Oh shit that is a bad sign!

"Well thank you for the compliment Rose, and to answer your question I have brought with me an army that your fellow guardian's could never conquer. I have well over 200 strigoi with me, and another 150 humans" He smiled at me as I hissed at him. I was disgusted, humans working with strigoi.

"Join me Rose, and I will ensure that every one of your love ones are safe. Even your lover boy Dimitri" I laughed at that.

"Dimitri is not my lover boy. But you already knew that didn't you Victor?" He nodded and grinned at me. I was trying to keep him talking until the rest of my team made their way up, I knew that I would never be able to fight the two that were in the room plus the 10 or more waiting outside the room.

"You know I won't join you Victor, why ask?" This made him laugh, and I frowned what is so damn funny.

"Well I gave you the choice. Join me willingly or forced it makes no difference to me. I will have you though, you are far too valuable to let go to waste. Honestly Rose you could save them all and you won't even think about it." I shake my head and he frowns.

"No I won't, because I took an oath to protect them. I will not be joining you not even if the only choice was die or live. You won't have me Victor, and you are sadly mistaken if you think you can win this." I smiled as his face fell. He knew I was right, we had the best of the best here now. There was no way he would walk out of here alive, and he was mine. I would finish him once and for all. I will not have them live in fear anymore, especially Lissa. I smile at him as an I hear the messages coming into my ear. I press down the button on the device strapped to my back.

"You know Victor if I were you I would leave the grounds and make a run for it. There is no way you will leave here alive." He laughs, and I smile.

"Oh Rose, always so quick to jump to defending. I still don't know why you are here though, you aren't even a moroi assigned guardian. But yet here you are, makes it easier on me. I will get both things I desire most at the same time. Lissa and You" He sighs " You can't win this Rose, so just hand her over and come with us. We will leave and they will all live to see tomorrow." He smiles, and I feel like I have been slapped in the face. All this time we assumed he was only after Lissa, but he just told me he wants both of us.

"Why Victor what could Lissa and I really bring to you?" I really do want to know. He smiles mistaken this as a sign of me softening. DEAD WRONG!

"Well Lissa I need, as I am still sick and feel the effects coming back. I need her to heal me again, also I know that she can use super compulsion. That all on its own will help me greatly. You however will be a new toy for me. I relish in the thought of you being changed, and leading my army. You could rule beside me, have your own empire. Power and all its glory" I smile knowing my plan is complete, knowing there are 10 guardians right outside the window. I sigh and turn to Lissa I mouth I am sorry and push her out the window. She shrieks as she falls and is caught before she lands on the ground.

I spin to see the horror on Victor's face, and I start to laugh.

"Did you really think I would let you have her? Your more stupid than I thought Victor" I laugh again and watch his face twist into pure hatred. I know this is the end for me, I feel the stake in my hand and caress it with my thumb. If I take Victor out, they will have a chance. He is the mastermind behind this whole thing. I push down on the button again.

"Marcus I love you! Hathaway fallen and out" With that I lunge at Victor driving the steak into his chest, laughing while I watch the light and life drain from his eyes. I feel four very strong hands on my shoulders and am suddenly flung backwards. Hitting my head on the wall, and the world turns dark.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I am back to work. So I will try to update at least once a week. Hope you liked it, REVIEW!**

**SK**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is the next chapter; I know I got blasted as you all thought I would kill Rose NEVER!**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 7 Nightmare

I hear water trickling, and a really weird smell. Almost like being out side, but under the ground. My eyes snap open, only to be greeted with darkness. I blink several times, trying to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. Once they do, I scan the room I am in. I was right I am underground; I see the walls made of mud and clay. The faint sound of water trickling, I look closer to the walls and can see the water seeping out. I try to sit up to take more of the room in, and find that I am bound by my feet and wrists. Hearing voices and a faint light coming my way, I close my eyes and fake sleep.

"Well now what do we do with her? Victor never told us what his whole plan was. Now that he is dead we really have no need for her. I say we make her dinner and be done with her" I stiffened, listening to them talk about making me their supper.

"NO! You are not to touch her, or let anyone else for that matter. I know the plan; we have one half of the two. Now we only need the other girl and we will have the whole. Victor said they are bonded, we need to see that. If we can bond with other strigoi, can you imagine what that would mean for our kind? To be able to communicate with others no matter how far away we are. We could still take over, just as Victor wanted." I almost laughed out loud at this comment. He sounded like some bad super villain plotting his revenge on mankind. Well I guess that is what he was doing, but well I liked my version better.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Idiot, does this guy not listen. Apparently not!

"We turn her, from what Victor said she will take the bond with her after she is turned. That was we have a lethal weapon and a bond with the Dragomire girl. With the bond we will always know where she is, will make getting her that much easier" He snickered, are you kidding me. Since when do strigoi snicker?

I felt cold hands on my wrists and feet. Wait are they untying me? Fools! As soon as the bindings were released I snapped up and before they knew what had hit them, I staked them both with the sharp end of the torch that one of them was holding. I smiled down at them; I didn't even make the fire go out on the torch.

I crept to the doorway and heard loud voices coming towards me. I slithered tight against the wall, out the door and down the tunnel. I silently went through the tunnels, hoping I was going in the right direction. It felt like forever, and I was just about to turn back to see if I could find the way out when I spotted day light. I ran as hard and as fast as I could towards it. Once out I didn't stop, I looked around and realized I was back in the caves not that far from the school. I kept running, and again time seemed to move slowly. I felt like I had run for hours, and sighed with relief when the school came into view. I ran towards the guardian's housing. I flung the door open and ran into a wall. Well not actually a wall, but rather a person. I stumbled back, and whipped m y head up to be greeted by a very sad looking face.

"Marcus?" His head snapped up, and as his eyes made contact with mine his mouth flew open. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I sighed and flew into his chest. His strong arms enveloping me into his chest. I felt the tears on my cheeks and raised my head to kiss his lips.

"I thought I lost you" He whispered. I shook my head and cuddled more into his embrace.

"Well honestly I had no clue what was going on, but I knew I had to get out of there and back to you and Lissa. OH MY GOD LISSA, is she ok?" I asked, not sure if I would be ok with a negative answer.

"Yes Rose she is fine, well not really fine. We all thought you were taken. She is very sad and depressed" We heard a throat clear and I whipped around to see a cocky faced Dimitri. He winked at me and moved closer to me trying to pull me from Marcus. I looked up at him, shock my head and went back to talking to Marcus. I felt a tap tap tap on my shoulder and turned to see him still standing there. I lost it.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Roza...please?" I shook my hand and took Marcus's hand. Leading him to the place I knew we had to go. I knew the pieces of the puzzle and now it was time to put them together.

**I know another short chapter, but works crazy. For the time being I will only be updating on Fridays, and if I get more time I will update sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter...Review!!**

**SK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 8 A Thin Line

When we arrived at Lissa's door, I was almost knocked over with hugs. I felt relief and happiness through the bond. That was until I filled Lissa, Christian and Marcus in on what I had learned. Lissa was visibly shaken and I felt fear and horror through the bond. I hugged Lissa and assured her no one would get to her or me. We all said our good nights then Marcus and I went back to our room. I fell asleep in Marcus's warm arms.

When I awoke something was missing. I felt the bed and realized I was alone. I rolled over and felt the paper rumpling under me. I picked it up and read it:

_Went to the gym, see you in a bit. Roll over and go back to sleep._

_Love M_

I smiled, I am not sure what I did to deserve this great man but I will take it. I rolled out of bed deciding to take a shower and hoping Marcus would be back when I got out.

The hot water felt great on my stressed muscles. I took longer just letting my knots release. I sighed and reluctantly got out. Wrapping a towel around myself I opened the door to go get dressed. I was greeted with an empty room. I frowned realizing Marcus had not yet returned. I decided to get dressed and if he was not back when I was done I would go look for him.

I was just leaving when I felt a wave of happiness and excitement through the bond. I decided to stop by Lissa and Christians room thinking maybe they had thought of a fix for our problem. I reached their door in no time and reached out and opened it.

"Hey Liss..." and was horrified at the sight before me. Lissa and Marcus sprang off the bed and apart. Both of their shirts were off and Marcus's jeans were unbuttoned. _Yep god hates me!_

"Rose, please it isn't what it looks like" Marcus pleased stepping towards me, shaking my head I take a step back.

"Really? Well then tell me what it is, because what it looks like is that my best friend and my boyfriend where getting ready to FUCK each other" I yell at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Rose, how can you think I would do that to you? I am your best friend" I laughed hysterically.

"Well Lissa I don't think there is much to think about. You were making out with MY boyfriend. So excuse me if I call BULLSHIT!" Tears streaming down my face, I turn and slam the door closed.

I start running down the hallway, totally lost to the world. The image of my best friend and boyfriend making out haunting me. Suddenly an arm reaches out and stops me dead in my tracks.

"Rose! Are you ok?" My head snaps up, and I blink several times trying to clear my vision. _Oh shit Christian!_

"No, Christian I am not! And trust me if you just saw what I did you wouldn't be either" He frowns, and looks behind me just in time to see Marcus and Lissa exit her suite. I hear Christian gasp and grab my hand dragging me away. He guides me down the stairs and outside. I can hear Lissa and Marcus calling our names and we start off at a full run to get away from them. We run until we reach the cabins, and Christian pulls me into one of them.

"Ok Rose, spill what the Fuck is going on? What did you see?" I look up at him and feel the tears spill out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Christina I…I…they were practically fucking ok" I stammer out. I watch his face carefully, analyzing if he really heard me. He slumps down on the bed, and I see tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

"How could she do that to me? How could he do that to you? How could they do this to us?" His face shows that he is in utter agony with what I just told him. I walk over and sit down beside him. He wraps his arm around me and I lean into his chest. We are grieving together, having just realized that the people we loved have betrayed us.

Suddenly there is a pounding on the door, and at first we ignore it.

"ROSE, come on open up. We need to talk about this" _Oh I think we are past the talking part!_ Despite my sadness I feel rage building in me, I feel Christian start to shake and know he is battling his own rage.

"Go, the fuck away. There is nothing to talk about. You both betrayed us, neither of us have anything to say to either of you. So if you're smart you will both leave and stay the FUCK away from both of us. Clear out of our room Marcus, I don't ever want to see you again" I hear him sigh, and then the pounding starts again. Before I can process the sound, Christian is up off the bed and has swung the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? REALLY YOU BOTH HAVEN'T DONE ENOUGH ALREADY? FUCK OFF, AND LISSA YOU HAVE BETRAYED BOTH ROSE AND I. Get the fuck away from me; I don't ever want to see you again. I will be filling for a divorce in the morning." The last part he whispers and slams the door closed and locks it. Slowly making his way back over to me sitting and wrapping us together.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't have the right to speak for you, but I guess I just couldn't take anymore" He frowns at me.

"No, Christian everything you said is how I feel. I just don't know what to do. I mean does god hate me? I feel so alone, and I just don't think I can do this all over again". I sigh and lean into him.

"Rose, you are not alone. We could go back to LA and just hang out. I mean if you don't mind having me around I think it would be good for both of us. I mean not being alone, and we both know what the other is going through" I smile, and nod my head, knowing he is right. I pull out my phone and make the calls. We have 5 hours until I flight leaves, and we both have packing to do. We head back to our rooms and I hug him before I head into mine.

I open the door hoping that Marcus is not there. _Nope not so lucky_.

"Rose, please can we talk about this? I don't know what I was thinking, I am so sorry. I love you please we can work through this" _Is he serious? Work through him cheating on me, with my best friend. Hardly!_

"No, Marcus we cannot work through this and whatever you were thinking doesn't concern me. Not anymore, you both deserve each other. I thought you were different, I thought you were my forever I was wrong. Really its ok, at least I know now." I feel the tears again, and move to the closet to get my suitcase.

"Rose, what are you doing? You really can't believe that she means anything to me." I laugh hysterically again.

"I am leaving Marcus, and you know what I don't care if she meant something or not. She meant enough for you to cheat on me that tells me a lot. Please don't follow me or look for me. As for my stuff just throw it out or sell it. I will be starting all over again. WITHOUT YOU!" I yell at him throwing my stuff into my suitcase and leaving.

I am waiting outside in the west courtyard when I hear someone approaching me. I turn thinking it is Christian, but am dead wrong.

"Dimitri, please I am so not in the mood for your shit now" He sighs and sits beside me. _Really can he not get it!_

"Roza, I heard you yelling at Marcus. Did he really cheat on you with Lissa?" I nod "Wow what a loser"

I snort "Oh come on Dimitri you did the same thing to me, the only difference is you waited until we were married". He sighs again and reaches for my hand, and I let him take it. You see there was a time that his touch used to make me melt. I no longer feel that way, but I do know that I need to stop being so mad at him all the time.

"Look Dimitri, I don't love you anymore, but I am tired of fighting with you. I would like us to be friends, but only friends. Can you handle that?" He smiles and nods.

"Rose? Are you ready" I look over my shoulder to see Christian with his suitcase and our car pulling around.

"Yeah, I am coming." I stand and hug Dimitri, and he hugs me back.

"Ok friend, let me know you are ok, once you get settled ok?" I nod and walk to the car. Christian throws my suitcase in the trunk and gets in with me. We drive away, and onto another life. I sigh knowing what I am heading into. A life without Marcus and Lissa will be hard. But with good friends I am hopeful I can do it. I have to be strong to be able to help Christian. I sigh and snuggle into him, as we sit cuddled together in the car heading to our new life.

**I know don't kill me, but just know I have a way of making it so good. Hope you liked it, Review!**

**SK**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I confused the hell out of you with that last chapter, but please bare with me, I promise it will be worth it! Here is chapter 8.**

**Enjoy SK**

**Chapter 8 **_**Find Me**_

Every day that followed those first few felt very long. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had walked in on, and had started to wonder how long it had been going on. I guess I got my answer when I never heard from either of them after a week.

Once Christian and I got into LA we went straight to the condo that the Do Jo owned. I called Anastasia and told her that I would not be returning to the Dominican and would be staying in LA for a long while if not forever. She had told me that a letter had arrived for me that day and that she would have it couriered in the morning, making sure I would receive it sometime tomorrow. I was surprised that she didn't press me for information, and wondered why she hadn't. I never asked though, assuming that she was just letting me have my own time.

Christian tried to convince me that he should be a hotel room. I wasn't having that; I told him that I didn't think he should be alone. Truth be told I really didn't want to be alone either. So he agreed to stay with me, only after I agreed that he could work at the Do Jo with me to cover his share of the bills.

So now it had been 3 months since that fateful day, and somehow I didn't feel any better than the moment I caught them. I put on a big smile for Christian though; it seemed to help him a little. Also working too my mind off it too, well somewhat I guess. True to her word Anastasia had the letter sent to me, and what it said surprised me. This year's Tae Kwon Do championships were being held in Seoul, the capital of Korea. This was unheard of, as it is usually only held in LA. It also said that we had three extra months to prepare. Seeing as that was three months ago, I have a little over 3 months to prepare. Really I had done nothing to prepare, I taught, worked out and came home. I put on a good show for clients and for staff, but deep down I was dying. I guess losing the love of your life twice, takes a lot out of you.

I was lying in my bed one morning, laying there just listening to the radio when a song came on that caught my attention.

_When morning comes  
I'm gonna force myself to  
crawl out of this __bed__  
Open my eyes  
And stare out at the  
open road ahead  
Oh, I have stumbled  
Been knocked down  
But now I'm ready to  
leave the ground_

_[Chorus]__  
And fly, spread my wings  
And leave the past behind  
there's a life for me  
that I wanna find  
And I'm strong enough to  
be myself this time  
I'm wanna leave and not look back  
I wanna laugh and love and __dance__  
don't wanna miss another chance  
To find me_

For so long  
Oh I was too afraid  
to make a change  
Nobody knew  
The smile I wore was  
_[ Find more Lyrics on __/jPQQ__ ]__  
just a masquerade  
Now I'm letting go of  
All my fears  
No more hiding  
No more tears_

_[Chorus]__  
I'm gonna fly, spread my wings  
And leave the past behind  
there's a life for me  
that I wanna find  
And I'm strong enough to  
be myself this time  
I'm wanna leave and not look back  
I wanna laugh and __love__ and dance  
don't wanna miss another chance  
To find me_

Oh I've made promises  
To everyone else  
And now it's time I do something  
For myself Yeah

_[Chorus]__  
Hey I'm gonna fly, spread my wings  
And leave the past behind  
there's a life for me  
that I wanna find  
And I'm strong enough to  
be myself this time  
I'm wanna leave and not look back  
I wanna laugh and love and dance  
don't wanna miss another chance  
To find me  
Yeah, yeah Oh Find me_

It was Diana DeGarmo's Find me, and it made my heart start to feel warm. It was like that song was written for me. I have never been affected like that by a song, and I relished in the words. I immediately signed into iTunes and bought and downloaded the song. I hit repeat, cranked it and soon enough I knew the words. It described my life, and I knew at that moment that I would be ok. I was going to get out of this funk, and show him and her. Show them that even though they hurt me, I was going to come back with a vengeance. I was going to do exactly what the song said; I was going to Find Me.

From that day on I trained every spare moment, Christian helped. Counting laps, reffing my spars with other staff.

"Rose?" Heather peeked her head into one of the course rooms "Oh hey there you are, there is some guy and woman at the counter asking for you" I nodded and followed her out. There standing at the counter where two of my favourite people in the world.

"Luka and Andrea what the hell are you two doing here?" I asked hugging them both. Silently praying to god, thanking him for sending them back to me.

"Well how could you train right without us?" Luka smirked, and Andrea smiled. I hugged them tighter again, and realised how much I actually missed them.

The next three months went by quickly. I was really happy to be near people who I loved. Yes I said it I loved Christian, no not like that. Like a brother, we had become really close and talked about everything. He filed for divorce, and it was really hard on him. The happier I became the easier it was for him, I played the song for him and he agreed saying we both needed to find ourselves.

The day finally came, today I was defending my championship. I was nervous and took Luka suggestion, to only go against the person who won the final round. The day seemed to drag on, until finally it was my turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now heading into our main event. This match will be for the World Tae Kwon Do Championship. In the red corner the current champion Rose Hathaway. " I smiled and waved as the cheers came out over the arena.

"In the blue corner, Marcus Taylor." Oh I guess I should have been paying attention today, I didn't even realize he was here. Ha idiot thought he could actually take me. I glanced at him, and he smirked at me and then looked to his left. There was Lissa standing there with this shit eating grin on her face. Yeah keep it up, I will wipe that smile right off your face you dirty slut!

"Roza" My head snapped to my right and I saw a grinning Dimitri. He nodded at me, to say that he believed in me I nodded back. I looked to my left and was greeted with three beaming smiled. Christian, Luka and Andrea where here with me. I knew that with them all I could do this.

So the match began, and Marcus tried a round house kick to my ribs, I faked left and my fist connected with his right side. I felt him wince, and smiled. I knew right there that I was going to beat him. I wouldn't let myself be cocky and paid attention. He lunged at me again, and when he was almost beside me I flicked my left foot out and he slammed into the mat, not wasting time I leapt around and pinned him to the ground. I flipped him over and wrapped my left foot over his right leg. I pulled back with my right hand and TAP TAP TAP. Only 57 seconds into it and I had won!!!!!

The crowd went wild, and I leapt up and ran to my three most favourite people. I was engulfed with hugs. I heard a throat clear, and turned around to see Dimitri standing there with a huge smile on his lips. I leapt at him and he caught me laughing. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I knew you could do it" I laughed and hugged him tighter. Again silently thanking god for the great people in my life.

**Well there it is, I hope you liked it... Review I know you want to!**

**SK**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I took some of your reviews and turned them into this chapter.**

**Enjoy SK**

**Chapter 9 **_**Believing it!**_

Getting into that hot shower, my mind wandered back to the day's events. I sighed, reliving that moment that life had me face my inner demons. I never in a million years would have thought that, I would have to face him again. Yet it was my life, and apparently god hated me. I had to face him, and not only face him but beat him. I didn't think I could do it, but looking into those four sets of eyes to my left I saw all the hope, love, loyalty and belief in me I needed. Those four people never doubted me, and it was in that moment that I realized I was being stubborn. I always knew if it came down to it I could beat him, but I guess I always hoped I wouldn't have to.

I snorted as I remembered it only took me 57 seconds to reclaim my championship. Then I started to laugh, and not just a little laugh but I full out broke into fits of laughter. I could only imagine what the others would think if they could hear me. I then realized they would probably just join me. The look on Marcus's face when I beat him was worth every heart ache he put me through. I beat him and the whole world saw it. _Ha ha fucker!_

"Rose, what the hell are you doing in there?" I laughed again, rinsed my hair again and shut the shower off. I wrapped my hair in a towel and then another one around my body. When I pulled the door open to my room, I saw a very confused looking Andrea. I couldn't help but chuckle, her head snapped up and she smiled at me.

"Sorry, I was just relieving today's events. The look on his face when I beat him, that was fuckin priceless" I laughed again and this time Andrea joined me.

I started to towel dry my hair, then I ran a brush through it and started to dry it with the blow drier. Once it was dry I placed light curls in it, and then fingered the curls to make my hair even wavier. Once that was done, I lightly dusted my upper eye lids with some soft violet eye shadow, then starting from the inner corner I swept a darker violet all the way across my lower lid. I then put on a layer of mascara and then to finish I added some vanilla strawberry clear lip gloss.

Next was my dress. We had all gone shopping a couple of days ago to get outfits for the party we were attending tonight. It was the 400th championship, so naturally there was a big party after the day's events. I really didn't want to go, but seeing as I had won I thought I had better go. I pulled my dark purple satin dress out of the closet and stared at it. I padded over to get my new matching dark purple satin matching bra and panty set; I pulled them on and slid into my dress. The satin felt cold but very soft against my skin. **(link in profile)** then I slid on my sexy black heels **(link in profile)** and was ready to go.

I opened the door to my room, stepping out into the living room of my suite. I heard a gasp and some intakes of breath and my head snapped up to see four very surprised sets of eyes, staring at me. I smiled and wiggled my hips.

"What you all sound like I don't always look this great" I laughed, and was greeted with my friends laughing with me.

"Wow Rose you look stunning" A very surprised Christian stuttered out. I let my eyes wonder over him. He looked very handsome, in his three piece dark blue suit. With matching sky blue tie.

"Well Christian you look very handsome yourself" He smiled and blushed. _Wait what Christian blushing…WTF!!_

"Andrea, you look amazing. I told you Luka would like it" I teased, she smiled and blushed. She was wearing a floor length black satin dress; her hair was down with tight ringlets in it. She was wearing black strappy sandals. Luka and Dimitri both looked very handsome in their three piece black suits, with matching black ties.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked and everyone nodded. I took Christians out stretched arm, and we headed out to the limo that was waiting to take us to the party.

It was a short ride to the hotel that was hosting the dinner and dance. When our limo arrived, I gasped at the amount of reporters waiting for me to arrive. The limo driver came around to open the door for us; I took his hand and emerged from the limo. I was blinded by the flashes, and almost deafened by the screams from my fans. I waited while the others climbed out, and again took Christians arm, we made our way inside, and once again I gasped. The room was gorgeous, there were exotic flowers all over, pictures of the years champions lined the walls, and also pictures of past fighters. The tables were covered in red linen, with candles on them. It was gorgeous. I was about to sit when I heard a very distinct laugh, I turned to look directly behind me and groaned.

"Can you believe she came with him?" I heard Lissa ask Marcus. _Oh do I hear jealousy, really what a joke!_

I felt Christian stiffen at my side, and I reached down and squeezed his hand. He looked up and smiled at me, I winked at him and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Blushing (again?) Christian pulled out my chair for me, I sat and giggled at the comments I was hearing.

"Did you see that, they are trying to make us jealous?" This time it was Marcus.

I felt Luka, Andrea and Dimitri's eyes on Christian and I. I looked at Christian who was just staring at me with a blank look on his face, I winked at him and he shook his head. I laughed, and took his hand in mine. They shut up after that, and we ate while we chatted and caught up things.

Soon the music started to play, and I heard Marcus ask Lissa to dance. As she stood to get up, she rammed her chair into mine, I almost jumped her right there, but I felt Christian grab my hand and squeeze my hand. Apparently my intentions where written all over my face. The song that was playing was a slow song, so I asked Christian to dance he agreed, with a mischievous look on my face I grabbed his hand and we were off.

We were dancing in our own little world when I felt someone brush up beside me, then all of a sudden I was being pushed. I let go of Christian and swung around. I was face to face with Lissa and a grinning Marcus.

"Is there something I can do for you Dumb and Dumber? " I asked, totally straight faced.

"Oh come on Rose, are you delusional enough to think that someone like Christian would go for a blood whore like you" _Oh no she didn't_

"You know what; you're not worth the hot air that comes out of your head. Get lost, and take your lap dog with you" I snickered at the look on her face. Christian was mad, but judging by her face she did not expect him to say that to her. I turned to walk away when I heard a SLAP from behind me. I swung back around to see, Christian's eyes wide open and his hand on his face. _Did she just slap him? Oh fuckin wrong bitch. _

"Are you for fuckin real? You cheat on him, and then slap him in the face. God how much of a loser are you?" I grab Christian's hand and pull him back to the table. I don't stop at the table; I make my way over to the balcony in desperate need of air. I push the door open, sighing when I realize there is no one out there. I walk to the railing and gaze out at the city. The air is cool, but it calms me. I start to shiver and feel a warm jacket around my shoulders. I turn expecting Christian, but it's not…Dimitri.

"You look cold." I nod "Are you ok now? I mean I am very surprised, I kinda thought you were going to punch her out." He snickered and I shook my head.

"I wanted to trust me, but I don't think this is the time or the place for it. Besides I could kick her ass I know it and so does she" I smile of the image I have of kicking her ass.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life Roza, the biggest one was letting you go" I stare at him, cos really that shit came out of nowhere. I mean I kinda knew it was coming, but not tonight.

"Dimitri...I...I don't know what you want me to say. There was a time that all I wanted was you; I loved you more than my own life. And you shit on me that hurt. But I am willing to look past that" He cut me off.

"Really you are?" I shook my head and held up a finger.

"Let me finish, I am willing to look past all the shit we have been through to be your friend. That's all I can offer you Dimitri, that's now and forever. I don't love you like I used to, all I feel for you is friendship. If you can handle that, I would love for us to be great friends." I looked into his eyes and saw sadness.

"I will always love you Roza, but if friends is all we can be…then I will take it. So long as I am in your life" I gave him and hug and we headed back into the party.

All of us danced all night and had a blast. We were just leaving when I felt someone tug on my hand. I turned to see Marcus, he looked sad.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He took another step towards me, and Christian stepped between us.

"Get out of my way loser that is my woman. She only came with you and hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you" I had heard enough, I pushed Christian out of the way.

"Fuck you Marcus, leave now and I won't knock out your front teeth" I growled at him, he smiled and reached for me. I swung back and punched him square in the nose, then turned to walk away.

"God Rose, your such a bitch. Can't you get your own man? Have to take mine" She was referring to Christian, I laughed and kept walking.

"What a whore you are, you only have friends because of me" Alright I have had enough. I stalked back to her, she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Lissa really? I am the whore…ok if your life is really that unreal to you, I guess you could believe that. But here in the real world, you are the bitch that stole my boyfriend, and then you slapped your ex because…well who really knows why. Get a life Lissa, and stay the fuck out of mine" I turned to walk away, and she slapped me. _This girl has a death wish!!_

I spun around and punched her in the face, I felt someone grab my arm and yank me away. I was thrown into the limo.

"God Rose what is wrong with you? Did you have to hit her?" I gapped at the question. I couldn't believe he just asked me that.

"Are you for real Christian" I was seething.

**Hope you like it…Review I know you want to!!**

**SK**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is the next chapter, we will find out what Christian was thinking.**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 10 Silver Lining

My eye's bugged out of my head, my mind was swimming. Had he really just said that to me? I shook my head and looked up at him, expecting an answer.

"Well, Christian are you gonna fill me in or do I have to guess at what the fuck just happened?" He grimaced at my acidic tone.

"Think about it Rose, is this really the place for something like that?" _That's it, that's all I get. I don't think so._

"Do you really expect me to believe that was the reason that you stopped me, and then threw me into this limo?" Again that grimace, and then I saw something flash in his eyes. Before I could figure out what it was it was gone.

"Look Rose, just think about it. Why would she do that to you in such a public place? She was egging you on all night, and you resisted. She wanted you to show that you couldn't hold your temper that you could lose it and think about how that would look. You are the World Champion that shit would be on the news and all over the newspapers. Do you really want that?" He sighed and looked into my eyes. I was assaulted with his gorgeous ice blue eyes.

I snorted "Are you sure there isn't another reason why you didn't want me to go after her" He shook his head "So you didn't stop me because you still have feelings for her?" I was skeptical of this question, for many different reasons. Most of which I wasn't even aware of until now. Over the last 6 months Christian and I had become close, I mean we live together and work together. It was going to happen; if they got back together I would be lonely. _Come on Rose be honest with yourself, you like him and don't want them back together. Then you couldn't have him. WAIT WHAT!!!! _ I shook my head and laughed, Christian's head snapped up and he smiled at me.

"I will always have feelings for her, but if you're asking me if I want to get back together with her, the answer is no. I don't love her like that anymore." I stared at him, why does this make me giddy. Before I could analyze anymore the limo stopped and the driver opened the door. Christian slid out and offered me his hand to help me out, I grasped his warm hand and he pulled me out. I lost my footing and crashed into his chest. I felt and pang in my heart and really it scared the shit out of me. I looked up and was greeted by slightly darker ice blue eyes. What I saw in his eyes scared me, and I pushed away from him and ran into the hotel. I raced to the elevators and pushed the button. I could hear him calling me, and just as he was approaching me the doors slid open. I stepped in and quickly pushed the button for my floor followed by the close door button. I sighed when the doors closed with only me in the elevator.

When the doors opened I sighed in relief that he wasn't standing there waiting for me, I rushed to my door and opened it stepped in and swung it closed. I pushed myself up against the door and slid to the floor the tears flowing down my cheeks. I now knew why my heart was beating a thousand times faster than it should. I have feeling for Christian, I mean real feelings. To be honest that scares the shit out of me. I mean look at the last two guys I had let myself get involved with. One left me at our wedding reception for another woman, and the other cheated on me with my best friend. I swore that I would never go through that again, and yet my heart was betraying me yet again. I sat there for what felt like forever, when suddenly there was soft knocking on the door. I sighed and stood up, peeking through the peep hole I saw Christian. He looked gorgeous, he was leaning on the door with one hand and the other was raking though his silky smooth hair.

I thought about opening the door, and just telling him. I threw that idea out before I let it even out. There is no way that Christian was interested in me, Lissa was right he would never go for someone like me. I was a Dhampir and he is a Moroi that sort of thing never turns out good. Moroi men do not have relationships with Dhampir woman. I shook my head, what am I thinking he isn't interested in me and I would look like an idiot. I slowly pulled away from the door and headed for the bedroom. I closed the doors and headed for the bathroom. I took off my dress and hung it back up; I slid into my royal blue silk robe and grabbed my iPod. Hitting shuffle I slid into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke having that feeling like someone was watching me. I sat up and flicked on the lamp, turned my head to assess the room and almost fell out of bed. I gasped at the sight standing beside me, eyes boring into mine I tore my gaze away. I looked down at my hands, I felt warm hands touch the side of my face and I leaned into the hand. The hands slid up and pulled out my ear buds, I heard a throat clear and felt warm fingers slid under my chin and raise it so my eyes met those eyes again.

"Rose, please tell me what's going on" I shifted in the bed and tore my eyes away. I was having an internal battle about what to say. "Please tell me, I need to know what you are thinking" I looked up into those eyes. What I saw their scared me, but also made me realize that maybe it was real. I scolded myself for thinking that I didn't deserve it. I told myself everyday that I wouldn't let this happen again, yet I am sitting here thinking of nothing but it.

"I…I…am…fine" I stammer out, stupid betraying mouth.

"No Rose you're most definitely not fine, why won't you tell me" I gasped when again those fingers found my cheek, and moaned when I intesticly leaned into those soft warm hands. I closed my eyes and for a moment I thought maybe it was all a dream. That it wasn't really happening.

"It doesn't matter, I will be fine" I whispered, and felt the bed shift like someone was sitting on the bed beside me. My eye's snapped open and again I was greeted by that gorgeous face only inches from mine.

"So you're going to tell me that you didn't feel that downstairs?" I shook my head.

"Feel what?" I asked in my most innocent –I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about tone. It didn't work though, as I felt those warm hands cup my cheek, and again I leaned into it.

"Can you feel that" It was a very quiet whisper, and I wanted to shake my head no but I nodded. The hands moved further down my cheek and stopped in the crock of my neck, and I so wanted my hands to wander that warm body.

"Rose?" I looked into those eyes that were begging me to say something. I sighed and thought well it's now or never.

"Yeah I feel it ok? What are you getting at? You're really going to sit here and tell me you think that we would work? That everything is going to be ok, and that you have feelings for me" I shook my head "Just tell me you don't and get it over with, because honestly I don't think I can live in this dream world anymore" I sighed and sat back waiting for the rejection, but it didn't come. Instead I felt warm lips brush against mine and I was shocked. I looked into those eyes and saw nothing but longing and love. _ Wait love? _ I stared, trying to ask all the questions with just my eyes.

"Are you asking me to tell you how I feel?" I sighed, closed my eyes and nodded. I knew this was too good to be true…cue the rejection.

"I am falling in love with you Rose" I felt the warm breath on my neck, and then warm lips kissing and nipping at my neck. My eyes flew open and I looked into those eyes for answers, and I got them. What I saw there was love.

"Say it again" I smiled, and felt him smile into my neck.

"I am falling hopelessly, head over heels in love with you. I want you, not just physically but mentally and emotionally too. I have never wanted anyone or anything more in my life." I smiled and pulled his face close to mine, brushing my lips against his. I looked straight into his eyes.

"I am falling head over heels, dumb teenager in love with you too" A huge smiled spread across his lips. Suddenly he was on me attacking my lips with his, hovering over me on the bed. His tongues swept across my lips and I eagerly granted entranced.

"Rose" He moaned.

"Christian" I moaned and kissed him harder.

**I know another cliffy, but tell me what you think. Honesty please, Review I know you want to ******

**SK**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the next chapter in Rose's wild life, hope you like it.**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 11 Brand New Beginning

I woke wrapped in warmth; I could hear a heart beating close to my left ear. I smiled remembering what happened the night before. I never realized how my feelings for Christian had changed until last night. It makes sense now though, how protective I felt. _Oh hell who am I kidding it was pure jealousy. _

I shifted so that I could look at his beautiful face. I was not surprised to see him still asleep; we had been up late last night talking. _Yes kissing too, but nothing more!!!_ I smiled at his calm face, how could I of doubted my feelings for him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His strong jaw and pouty lips.

Sighing I started to stretch, I slid down the bed only to be brought back by strong arms. I giggled as his hands ghosted my ticklish spots.

"Good morning gorgeous" He sighed, peeking at me through one open eye. I smiled and blushed.

"Good morning sexy" I smirked at the half smiled playing on his lips. He rolled us over so that we were facing each other and graced me with his gorgeous ice blue eyes. _Hmm they look a little dark this morning. _

"Did you sleep well?" _OMG idiot much!_

"Well let me see I fell asleep with a gorgeous woman beside me, and woke up to that same woman this morning. Let's not forget that this sexy woman returns my love, so yes I would say I slept all right" He smiled and I smacked his arm.

"Ouch" Christian whined, with a big smile on his face. _Oh bad faker. _

"So after all I said last night you still want to be here?" _Yes I know I am doubting him, but really can you blame me after the last two relationships I have been in._ His arms stiffened around me, and he tipped my chin up towards him. Suddenly his lips were crashed into mine, and this kiss…it was all LOVE! He was showing me by kissing me how much he loved me, so naturally I did the same. Our hand started to wander and clothes were removed…until there was none to remove. We made love, and showed each other without words how much we loved each other. After we laid in each other's arms.

"So did I answer your question?" I smiled into his chest and nodded.

"Good, because there is nowhere else I want to be ever. I love you Rose, today tomorrow and forever. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Your it for me, the one I want always. I know that these words might have been said to you before, but I will spend the rest of my life showing how much I mean them." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I feel the same Christian. Yes I loved Dimitri for almost 10 years, but well we both know how that turned out. But my love for you is different; I feel it from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. Our love fills me, and I will never hurt you the way that others have. I love you Christian, so much" He hugged me tighter, then we realized what time it was and raced around to get ready to catch our flight back to the US. Once on board I switched seats with Luka so that I could talk to Andrea.

"So you finally realized that you love him huh?" _What??? How did she know?_

"Ok, that's just creepy how did you know and I didn't?" She giggled.

"Well to start off with you did know, you just had to realize how much. Luka and I both knew just by looking at you both that you loved each other. You both just had to see it for yourselves." My mouth gapped open, where our feelings that obvious. I heard Luka chuckle and figured that Christian and he were having the same conversation that we were.

"Why didn't you say anything, you could have saved me a lot of heart ache" Andrea shook her head.

"If I would of told you, what would you of said? Yeah right Andrea I don't love him." I sheepishly smiled, she was right. "See so you both had to see it, and after what happened last night I knew it was coming soon. I am just glad you both saw it as the same time, although I think Christian saw it before you did" I gave her a questioning look, so she continued to tell me how she watched how he looked at me last night. How his eyes lite when he looked at me, how he watched me do nothing and still looked in love. Now that she said this to me I realized that she was right. I gave her a hug, then returned to my own seat, kicking Luka out. Christian intertwined our fingers and raised our hands to kiss my fingers.

"I love you " He whispered to me.

"I love you more" I whispered back, he merely shook his head and I giggled.

Once we landed, we all headed straight for mine and Christians apartment. Luka and Andrea had mentioned that they wanted to stay on and work at the Do Jo, I was thrilled then I could fire the useless staff I had now and we could turn the Do Jo around. I had called ahead while we were away and made arrangements for the apartment next to mine to be cleared out and fixed up so that Andrea and Luka had a place to stay. Once we arrived I told them I had a surprise for them and led them into their apartment.

"Oh Rose, this is too much. You have to let us pay you back and pay rent" I shook my head.

"Listen you two have always stood by me, this is my thank you gift for that. Also the four of us are going to be busy with the Do Jo, so you might not want to thank me yet" We all laughed, Christian and I made our way back to our apartment to let Luka and Andrea get comfy in their new home.

"Um …Rose?" I stuck my head out of the bathroom to see Christian standing in the hallway in between our rooms.

"Yes Christian" He smiled at me and walked to the bathroom, standing in the doorway while I tried to brush my hair out. He leaned forward and took the brush from me, and started to brush out my knots. I watched him in the mirror, he looked so passionate. Oh god how I love this man, I know somewhere my heart is sending out a warning, but I just can't listen to it. He catches me watching him in the mirror and pulls me to his chest. I feel his warm hand brush my hair to the side, and he gently kisses my neck. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight.

"Does this mean we get to share your bed?" I giggle

"Oh so this is why you love me, you want my bed?" He laughs and turns me around.

"If it's too soon, it's ok. I just want to be close to you, to feel you, to be able to wake up in the middle of the night and kiss you. I understand…" And I cut him off with a kiss. I grab his hand and pull him to my room… our room.

"Come on baby, let's get into _our_ bed".

**So this chapter was about the new love birds and how the four friends are becoming closer. Hope you like it, review you know you want to.**

**SK**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry I know you have all been waiting for me to update this story. I have been very sick and am just feeling better. So I will have the next chapter up by Monday at the latest. **

**SK**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

Enjoy SK

**Truly, Madly, Deeply **

I smiled as I pulled into the apartment complex, things in my life where finally going right for once. The Do Jo was really busy and thanks to Christian, Luka and Andrea the interior of the building was looking good. We had ripped out walls here and there, painted here and there and even had the floors redone. All the signs were redone, banners hung and pictures on the walls too. I ordered new mats as the old ones where very well used. On top of that our client numbers where almost tripled compared to the 3 months earlier.

Christian and I were doing great; I could never imagine my life without him in it. I loved him more than I thought possible and then more. He makes me feel like a new person, like I can do anything. He tells me everyday how beautiful I am, and how much he loves me. He is very romantic, pulling me into my office for stolen kisses. He makes my life complete, and I can't think of anything but positive things when he is around.

I sigh, and get out of the car. I giggle wondering what Christian was being so mysterious about earlier. All he said was he would meet me at home. I entered the lobby and smiled and said hi to Terence the door man. He waved in response. I pressed the button for the elevator and the doors slid open, I pressed the number for our floor and waited patiently for the slow elevator to climb. The bells chimed letting me know I had reached my floor, and I exited the elevator and all but ran to our door. I twisted the knob and pushed the door slowly open. Peeking my head in the door I gasped, there must have been over 50 candles lit up around the living room and kitchen. I was assaulted with a wonderful aroma, and smiled Christian had made my favourite cabbage rolls. I walked in and closed the door behind me, and as I turned to take my coat off warm hands reached out and slid my coat down my arms. I smiled and slowly turned to face the love of my world. He beamed at me, and pulled me closer to him. I tipped my head up and kissed his soft lips.

He took my hand and pulled me into the living room. I gasped again...there where tulips everywhere.

"Christian where did you find tulips, they aren't even in season" He smiled and pulled me into his arms again.

"Rose, really it doesn't matter I know they are your favourite so I found them" I look into his eyes, thanking the heavens that they had given me this wonderful man. I wrapped my arms around his neck and suddenly there was music and we were swaying. I had never heard this song before.

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do**

I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginnin'  
A reason for livin'  
A deeper meanin', yea

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers in lonely hours  
(Lonely hours)  
The tears devour you

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standin' right before you  
All that you need will surely come  
Uhh hu yea

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
(I love you)  
Huh huh

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
Well I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Huh huh uhh  
Yea uhh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
Uhh hu

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and what I saw there made my heart swell, his eyes mirrored mine. Tears silently trickling down our cheeks I kissed him, with all that I had and all that I have I am his. I rested my head on his chest and just enjoy our closeness, the way our heart beats slowed to beat together, but mostly just feeling our love. I felt his arms loosen and I lifted my head to look at him, he smiled and took a step back. I thought we were going to have dinner so I started to walk away; he reached out and grabbed my hand. Looking into my eyes, I smiled and leaned towards him but he leaned back. The words that came out of his mouth next made me sob.

"Rose, you are the most beautiful women in the world and the one true love that I want to know forever. You have been the highlight of my life in every aspect and I cannot see myself apart from the irresistible, intelligent, sexy women that you are... will you marry me?" He got down on his knee and opened a small black velvet box...inside was the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen.

"Christian...YES!!!! I will marry you, I love you so much!" I gasped and he smiled brightly and slipped the ring onto my finger before kissing me.

"I love you Rose, always" With that he took me to our room, dinner forgotten.

So let me know if you life, come on review...you know you want to!!!

SK


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I know that this update has taken forever and I am so sorry. Life has been rough this past couple of months, and I hope to be updating on a regular basis. **

**So here it is Chapter 16..I hope it was worth the wait! **

**SC**

Chapter 16 ~ Phone Calls

It's been 4 long months since Christian asked me to marry him. Things are so different, and not just with my love life..With my life in general.

I had a dream that we updated the Do Jo completely, made it into a gym too. So the next day I called the owner of the building, and bought the building. A week later the upper floor was ripped apart. Two months later the whole building looked so different, inside and outside. The outside of the building was updated, all the windows replace with bigger ones. Making the whole building look brand new. The upper floor is where we teach all the classes, 6 rooms in total. The main floor is where the gym and pool are. Not only did the building look better, but again our numbers tripled.

Along with the building being updated, I changed our staff situation. I hired 3 more teachers for the weekends only. This is so that Luka, Andrea, Christian and I can have some time off.

I think the biggest change is having Dimitri back in our lives. He called a couple of days after Christian proposed and we talked for hours. Two days later we all had dinner together, and just like that our 4 became 5. The weekends soon became our friend time, we hung out doing different things none of us cared as long as we were together. We were like a family..Not like we are a family. So now Dimitri works at the gym with all of us.

One day a woman came in and asked for a personal trainer..I assigned her Dimitri. That was the best move, they fell in love! Krista is the sweetest girl ever. She has long golden brown hair, and a slender body. She is Dhampir so she so fits in with us.

**PRESENT DAY**

"So are we still on for tonight?" I whirled around to see Luka standing in the door of my office. I smiled and nodded.

"As far as I know, but I was thinking we could go somewhere different this time. How about the Spark Woodfire Grill?"

"Sounds good..Same time?" I nod and he walks out.

I gather my stuff, and walk out to the reception area. Christian is talking to Dimitri, and as I approach he smiles at me. I wrap my arms around his waist and we tell Dimitri we will see him at the restaurant. We go home to get showered and changed. Taking a little longer than we had intended we finally arrive at the restaurant.

"Well look who finally graced us with their presence" Dimitri laughed. I smiled, yeah we were busted.

"You're just jealous..Wait where is Krista?" I feel cold hands slip over my eyes, laughing I turn and hug her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" she laughs because I only just talked to her that morning.

"What, it's like 4 hours since I talked to you nothing new happened" I laugh and we take our seats.

Dinner is good, we have been here before and we really enjoyed it. Infact we love it so much we stay until they kick us out. With promises to call each other the next day, we all part ways.

Once home Christian and I wrap up and watch a movie, then head to bed. I am startled awake at 4am to the sound of my cell going off. I don't even check the caller ID, annoyed I answer.

"Hello?" My voice is sleepy and annoyed

"Повысился, пожалуйста помогите мне" **Rose, please help me! **A very frantic voice on the other end.

"Кто - это? Это не забавно!" **Who is this? This isn't funny! **I bolt upright in bed, almost knocking Christian out of bed. He sighs, and rolls over looking at me.

"Пожалуйста Повысился! Я не знаю, где она, я не получил известие от нее в днях!" **Please Rose! I don't know where she is, I haven't heard from her in days!** I know this voice, why can't I...

"Мама? Ждите, о ком Вы говорите?" **Mama? Wait who are you talking about?** Jeez, who is missing?

"Это - Viktoria .., она уехала в дату во вторник .. и ее пятницу .. о бог! Я пробовал назвать Dimitri и Лакау, ни один не является ответом." **It's Viktoria..she left on a date on Tuesday..and it's Friday..oh god! I tried to call Dimitri and Luka neither is answer**. Oh shit, what the hell is she thinking!

"Мама, Вы уверены, что она только не взлетала с одним из ее друзей?" **Mama, are you sure she just didn't take off with one of her friends?** I knew this wasn't likely, but god anything had to be better than the thoughts I was having now.

"Нет Не повысился, Viktoria не будет делать этого. Она всегда звонит, чтобы зарегистрироваться. Я так волнуюсь." **No Rose, Viktoria wouldn't do that. She always calls to check in. I am so worried. **

"Вы пробовали назвать ее ячейку?" **Did you try calling her cell? **By now Christian is up, and has his cell in his hand. I figured he was calling either Dimitri or Luka. I heard him start talking, telling them that Mama was on the phone and that Viktoria was missing. He spoke quickly then hung up.

"They are on their way over" He whispered then got out of bed to get dressed.

"Да очень много раз." **Yes so many times. **I heard her sob, god I wish I was there holding her right now.

I asked her more questions, like who did she go out with and where did they go. She could only tell me that she was out with Len. Fucking Len, why would Vik go out with Len. She knew he was trouble. I heard the door bell, and figured the other's where here.

"Хорошо Мама, каждый - здесь, таким образом я собираюсь идти. Мы найдем ее хорошо?" **Ok Mama, everyone is here so I am going to go. We will find her ok?**

"Хорошо, спасибо так Повысилось. Вы назовете меня назад правом?" **Ok, thank you so much Rose. You will call me back right?**

"Конечно Мама. Я люблю Вас, и сообщите мне, если что - нибудь изменяется." **Of course Mama. I love you, and let me know if anything changes.**

"Я назову Вас, если я получу известие от нее. Я люблю Вас также! Пока!" **I will call you if I hear from her. I love you too! Bye!**

"Пока!" **Bye!.** I hung up with a heavy heart. I had a bad feeling about this. I sighed put some clothes on and walked through my house to find the other sitting in the living room. They were talking, but as soon as I entered the room they were quiet.

" Ok so here is what I know. Tuesday night Vik went out with a guy named Len. That was the last time Mama has heard from her" I heard every one gasp. I sighed and continued.

"So what I know of Len he is not a good dude. Infact we have a lot of problems with him at the Do Jo. He thought he was tuff, I should him he wasn't. Then he kept coming around, trying to get me to go out with him. I never did, but I did investigate into him. And he is not nice."

"So what do we do now?" Andrea asked.

"I am gonna try her cell, before we jump to anything else". I flipped my phone open and scrolled through until I got to her name. I pressed send and prayed she would answer. I groaned loudly when the voicemail came on, and flipped my phone closed.

"I got her voicemail" I shook my head, I know what I wanted to do. Was I jumping the gun though. I jumped when my phone vibrated, indicating I had a text. I scrolled through and my breath caught when I got the message.

FUCK OFF AND NEVER CALL ME AGAIN!

Now I knew there was something wrong. Shit!

"You better go home and pack some bags" I looked at the others, and turned to go into my room.

"Wait, what for?" Luka asked me, obviously I need to tell them.

"I just got a text, and now I know she needs us. Pack some shit and be back here as soon as you can" I choked out, shit I will not cry. I need a clear head!

"How are we going to get there?" I was shocked to hear Krista speak, I mean I knew she was there I guess I just wasn't expecting it. I sighed, she was right how where we going to get there.

"Let me worry about that, you all go get your shit and be back here in an hour, got it!" They all nodded and left.

"Rose?" Christian wrapped me in his arms, and I sobbed. I cried for Vik I knew she was in trouble and needed us. I cried out of frustration, I had no idea how we would get there. I cried, because Mama was worried and didn't know where her daughter was.

"What are we going to do?" He asked me, and I shook my head because I didn't know. I pulled him into our room and pulled out our suitcases.

When I opened mine, there were some pictures in it. Pictures from the last time we were all together, I stared at it. Shit why didn't I think of this earlier! I ran for my phone, and poor Christian had no idea what was going on.

"Rose? Baby what are you doing?" He called after me. I flipped my phone open and scrolled through until I found the number I was looking for, pressed send and again prayed the call would be answered.

"Hello?"

"Adrianne, I need your help"

**Ok so there it is, the chapter you were all waiting for. I hope you don't all kill me for leaving it like this! I hope you like it. **

**Review, you know you want to!**

**SC**


End file.
